


九次Steve求婚失败，一次他成功了

by Ashley_wynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: 斯蒂夫只是想和托尼求婚而已。如果他没有一直被人打扰的话-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tenth Time Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510472) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 



> 作者：@itsallAvengers  
> 译者：连禹  
> 校对：肆肆  
>  
> 
> 译者有话说：  
> 用人格担保这个真的是甜到蛀牙……  
> 反正我和肆肆的牙齿都掉光了（大概  
> 希望你们也会爱上这篇文。

斯蒂夫第一次决定向托尼求婚的时候，他非常严谨地妥当安排了一切。

 

 

一间高级餐厅- 很符合托尼的价值观那种，离大厦只有几分钟的距离。这间餐厅虽然从外面看起来很小，小到你几乎看不出来它有哪一点好，但是斯蒂夫敢保证，它做出来的意大利菜是斯蒂夫吃过最好吃的。他把所有事情都安排好了- 他通知了餐厅老板确保当天没有任何狗仔会像个讨吃的流浪狗一样那么讨人厌地在餐厅周围徘徊，并且他还交代托尼一定要穿得好看一些。

 

所有事情看起来都非常完美，而这就是斯蒂夫想要的。

 

他们解决了他们的甜品，托尼正因为斯蒂夫说的某一句话而开怀大笑；脸上的笑纹随着他的动作展开来，斯蒂夫为之感到高兴。斯蒂夫觉得他西装外套口袋里的那个小盒子有些重- 但是他深知这是他今晚的目的，他今晚会和托尼在这里的目的。

 

“托尼？”他抓住了对方放在桌边的手，动作有那么片刻的僵直。他觉得这个问题无疑会对托尼的反应产生不利影响- 而这个无疑也是一种……他乐于并且很有兴趣面对的反应。但是天啊- 斯蒂夫很少期待些什么，毕竟他们的生活中一直很少有什么事是能代表‘正常’这个字的，已经很久了，久到他自己都不知道最后一件‘正常’的事是多少个月以前。斯蒂夫都已经习惯了。

 

托尼挑着眉毛看向他，“嗯？”他轻声地回答道。

 

斯蒂夫张开嘴巴，纠结着他到底该说些什么。他都已经把一切安排好了，该死的- 教科书上的理论和实际操作完全就是该死的两回事，尤其是在 _你在向另一个人提出要一辈子生活在一起的要求_ 时。

 

“托尼，”他又重复了一次，同时他觉得自己的喉咙因为紧张而灼热起来。

 

“斯蒂夫，”托尼也用和自己同样严肃的语气回复道，但是他一边的眉毛却因为感到有趣而挑起来。斯蒂夫并不怪他- 他现在说不定看起来就像个白痴，基于他的嘴巴一张一合地，就像某种愚蠢的鱼一样-

 

“听着，”斯蒂夫继续说道，“我有件事想跟你说-”

 

 

当然的- 就在这时所有的窗户都被炸碎了。

 

 

整个地方像发生地震一样猛烈地摇晃着，而斯蒂夫很自然地就把托尼拉进怀里然后被震飞到角落里。街上到处都有人在尖叫着，斯蒂夫为此叹了一口气，既绝望又疲惫。

 

该死的外星人真会选袭击的时间。如果他们没注意到的话，他可是忙的要死，忙的要死要活。

 

他们俩最后‘咚’的一声砸在餐厅的某个角落里，然后斯蒂夫很熟练地为他们俩在柜台后找了个掩护。“你没有把你的盔甲带来吧？”他在托尼的耳边生气且小声地问道。

 

托尼就在他的身下，他感觉到怀里的人在他的衣领边笑着落下一吻。“没啊，难道你带了你的盾？”

 

“你他妈觉得我能把盾收在哪里？”

 

托尼耸了耸肩。“扯平了。所以我们需要临场发挥了，不是吗？”他边说边把自己的袖子卷上去，露出了他那个装着手甲的机械表。

 

斯蒂夫随即叹了一声，“我想是的。”

 

 

好吧。下次吧。反正他可以等。

 

至于现在，外面可是有大把的外星人可供他发泄脾气呢。


	2. Chapter 2

第二次的时候，他们正在度假。

 

 

那片沙滩美丽得令人愉快；白色的细沙、蔚蓝的海水，以及完美的伴侣。就只有他和托尼两个人，在大西洋的托尼的某个私人小岛上。他们很少有机会这么做- 说真的，有太多太多的事等着他们去处理，但是他们还是想尽办法从扎堆的事物里榨出了几天的假期，而如果他们无法把这个假期的最大效益榨干榨净的话那就真的是太浪费了。

 

那个小盒子仍然安稳地躺在他的口袋里，等待着那个合适的时机。

 

“我希望克林特没把我的大厦给烧了，”托尼躺在斯蒂夫的胸膛上嘀咕着，而他的手指正在他的皮肤上勾画着感觉像是方程式之类的东西，“我觉得把他留在纽约并且没有我们俩其中之一的监督根本就是个错误。”

 

“他会好好的- 别担心这些，”说完之后斯蒂夫笑了笑，“而且，就算有人能烧了你的大厦，那也只会是索尔。唔，或者娜塔莎。看日子。”

 

闻言，托尼有些气呼呼地从斯蒂夫的胸口翻下来坐起身。“天啊，我很久都没这么干过了，”他咕哝着，然后闭起双眼，在感受到迎面吹拂的海风时笑了起来。

 

斯蒂夫躺在那儿，看着他的男朋友的同时嘴角也弯了起来。他真的太美了- 斯蒂夫敢保证那种美是他从未见过的，并且未来也不可能会有比之更美的。那具身躯的每一个线条和肌肉都是……完美的。当然，这也有可能只是他脑子里的爱情滤镜在作祟。但是又不像是那样，你看，很多时候托尼只需要走进一个房间，甚至仅仅只是脚尖踏入房门，房间里的所有人就会同时闭上嘴巴，这就很说明大家都是如何看待托尼了。

 

而这一切，这个完美的人，是他的。

 

他也坐起身，捧着托尼的脸，像对待圣物一般的温柔地亲吻着他。他永远都摆脱不了他内心对托尼的那一种情绪；柔软的皮肤和那饱满的双唇，以及那个他从未觉得有多吸引人但实质上却令他为之着迷的胡子。托尼在他嘴边笑开来，然后在他靠得更近一些的时候伸手揽上了他的脖子。他们维持着那样的姿势好一会，紧紧地相拥着，恨不得把对方揉进自己的骨血里。要不是那温暖了血液的阳光和轻拍在沙滩上的海浪声，他们几乎忘了自己身处何方。

 

然后，托尼突然拉开了他们之间的距离，快速地站起身。“我们去游泳吧，”他这么建议道，“穿什么你自己选。好吧，事实上，禁止穿衣服。这是我的岛，你得照我的规矩来。”

 

斯蒂夫翻了个白眼，但也随之站起身。那些话语都快脱口而出了- _和我结婚吧，我想用我的一生去陪伴你，你愿不愿意成为我的丈夫_ -

 

但是托尼已经蹦蹦跳跳着下了水，还一边脱着衣服一边回头对他眨了眨眼。有一丝头发正戳在他的眼前- 因为被海水打湿了变得有些卷曲，并且在阳光的照射下泛着光- 斯蒂夫就此决定把所有一切都留到傍晚以后再说。

 

他把衣服脱下来扔到一边，也跟着走向托尼那里。托尼的地盘，托尼做主。


	3. Chapter 3

在托尼对着厕所马桶猛吐一番的时候帮他拍背的行为可不在斯蒂夫对“一切留到傍晚”的预料之内。

 

 

“上帝，肯定是那些该死的海鲜里有什么不干净的……唔，”还没说完，托尼又把自己的下巴贴到马桶边吐个半死，并且因为二十分钟持续不间断地呕吐而累得闭上眼。

 

“这么久了里面还能有什么可吐的呢，”斯蒂夫一边轻抚着托尼的刘海，把头发别到耳朵边，一边心不在焉地想到这个问题。

 

“我他妈怎么知道！”托尼这么嘀咕道— 然后又靠到马桶上呕个半死。

 

 

斯蒂夫抽了抽嘴角，又接着刚才给托尼拍背的动作。

 

看来求婚这件事又要一拖再拖了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

就在下一次当斯蒂夫觉得‘是时候了’的时候，他不得不承认一件事：想找一个适当的时机并没有想象中的那么顺利。

 

 

五次了。在五个不同的场合，他非常严谨地将一切按部就班地安排好，想让一切完美地严丝合缝。就如他脑子里反复排演了不知道几千几万次的那样，斯蒂夫想要这件事有个美好的开始和一个圆满的结束。

 

 

然而，也是那五次。那他妈的五次，在他还没来得及开口时都被狗日的外星人、狗日的食物中毒、狗日的多管闲事的队友打岔了。

 

 

他为此感到很恼火。而且他认为托尼应该发现了什么，最近在他们有限的几次约会的时候，托尼总表现得有些坐立不安，有时他也会表露出一副充满渴望的表情，就好像他知道他正在准备做什么一样。好吧，毕竟托尼是个天才— 意识到这个真不是什么巨大的飞跃。

 

所以其实这个惊喜已经差不多被毁得一干二净了。

 

 

这真的很恼人，但是还在斯蒂夫能忍受的范围内。就算他没把这件事搞好也不算世界末日— 毕竟最为关键的是那个人以及那个人的回答。

 

因此当他们俩——就他们俩——坐在沙发上的时候，斯蒂夫决定跳过那些所有直截了当地开口。

 

 

斯蒂夫移了移屁股让自己面对着托尼坐下，交叉着双脚然后伸手去牵过爱人的手以博取他的注意力。等托尼顺着自己的意转过头时，斯蒂夫对他笑了笑。“我们能谈谈吗？我想—”

 

 

然后非常顺理成章的，警铃——在斯蒂夫预料之中的——又再一次敲响了。他就是那么该死的幸运。

 

 

“噢你 _他妈的_ 肯定是在耍我—”斯蒂夫隔着那个刺耳的声音咕哝着，在托尼从沙发上跳起来的时候气恼地把手甩到靠枕上。

 

“老贾，怎么了？”托尼大声地问道，同时转身离开斯蒂夫，脚步匆匆地往电梯的方向赶去。斯蒂夫仰头死死地瞪着天花板，花了几分钟来思考他的人生到底是怎么了，然后才沉沉地叹了一口气，站起身随着托尼的步伐离开。

 

“中央公园的边缘似乎发生了一场爆炸，”贾维斯向他们作出报告，“报告显示有汇集的力量正在影响附近的基础设施。”

 

斯蒂夫勉强吞下了又一个抱怨声。这一听就是个漫长的工作。“太棒了，”他小声嘟囔着，猛拽了一下他的毛线衫。就好像他还不够烦似的，他感觉到他手边的衣角似乎传来了撕裂的手感，平白 _增添_ 了他的烦恼。

 

 

好。好。好极了。先和外星人打一架吧，明天再求婚。这很棒。太他妈棒了。


	4. Chapter 4

男人把双手高举过头，手中所发出的蓝色的能量正噼啪作响；那股能量正在形成一种奇怪的纹路和像是魔法的古怪旋涡。“按着我的计划走，纽约将会在一个真正能让这个社会变得更好的人的带领之下有着高强度的监管— 你们所有人都应该跪在我—”

 

 

“噢，闭上你的嘴，好吗？”斯蒂夫咆哮着扔出那面盾牌，砸在男人戴在头上的那个鬼知道是什么的头盔致使他昏死过去。那股奇特的能量顿时被切断，与之一起消失的蜂鸣声让整条街道又恢复了宁静。

 

复仇者的队员们齐齐转过头来，非常惊讶地看着他。斯蒂夫见状只是耸了耸肩然后走到一边，烦躁地抓起地上的盾牌。“烦死了，操他妈的巫师，”他小声地咕哝着，“毁了我该死的早晨—”

 

“所有人，”弗瑞突然在他们的频道里对他们大吼道，“五分钟内集合汇报。斯塔克，包括你。”

 

斯蒂夫叹了口气。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

斯蒂夫坐在床上，指尖把玩着那个小盒子，在翻来覆去转了几圈之后他才抬起头说，“贾维斯，厨房那里除了托尼还有其他人吗？”

 

他不想再等了。那些什么浪漫的玩意— 不，他甚至可能说都不说。直接把盒子扔给那个小胡子男人就离开，在鬼知道什么东西爆炸之前、或是鬼知道哪个人死之前、甚至乎鬼知道什么暴动开始之前—

 

“不，罗杰斯队长— 罗曼诺夫女士和巴顿先生正在健身房里练拳，而班纳博士和雷神在楼下的实验室里。”贾维斯回答道。

 

斯蒂夫点了点头。挺好，就这样，就现在，他可以的。拜托，今天是星期天。什么都不会发生的对吧？这可是就连反派也会懒懒散散的星期天— 毕竟这也是他们的休息日。

 

“好极了，”他嘀咕着，把那个小盒子握在拳头里站起身。“冷静下来，放轻松，上吧。”

 

斯蒂夫一边走下楼梯进了电梯一边还在继续自我鼓励。靠着电梯墙面的倒影，斯蒂夫理了理自己的发型，还整了整衣领。

 

他可以办到的。

 

他感觉到电梯的速度正在慢下来，于是他深呼吸了一下。他的心跳开始变得不那么规律，很显然，他太他妈紧张了，他无法不紧张。

 

门打开了，斯蒂夫想都不想就踏了出去，走进屋子四处张望的时候那个人的名字就在他嘴边随时呼之欲出。事实上，想找到他那个男朋友一点都不难— 他就在自己的正前方，整理着自己的西装袖子，嘴上还咬着一个塑料咖啡杯。

 

“托尼—”

 

“抱歉我有点赶时间，该死的，我觉得我的公司要完蛋了，”托尼打断了斯蒂夫的话头，和对方擦肩而过跃进电梯里，手指按上底层的按钮。他看起来有些焦虑、慌张，而当他指向摆在流理台边地上的那个手提箱时，斯蒂夫虽然一脸困惑却还是自动拿起来交给他。“托尼，你说什—”

 

“对不起，我没法花时间和你解释，我必须马上去总部一趟，”托尼看也不看就接过箱子，踮起脚尖在斯蒂夫的唇上啄了一口才转身回到电梯里。“我可能得离开一阵子，对不起亲爱的，我有空的时候会给你打电话的，照顾好自己，”托尼在电梯门关起来的间隙还在不停地说— 然后一边随着越来越小的空隙移动直到说完最后一个字就消失在斯蒂夫的眼前。

 

斯蒂夫空白地盯着那道门好一阵子后，才反应过来刚才到底发生了什么。从他踏出电梯然后见到托尼不过是五秒钟的事情啊。

 

看来这个世界是真的用尽了吃奶的力来阻止他求婚。


	5. Chapter 5

也许这是一个信号；斯蒂夫一边把头埋在双手中呻吟着一边歇斯底里地想到— 也许这就是这个世界要给他的一个信号，一个保护他不要犯这种糊涂的错误的信号：求婚是一个很糟糕很糟糕的想法。很显然的— 每一次？他妈的为什么几乎每一次在他要提出那个问题时，总有什么东西来打岔？大概是有什么至高的力量在那头在整他，并且还非常享受这个日了狗的过程。

 

不知道过了多久，他听到克林特的脚步声在门口徘徊，然后他感觉到对方的视线落在自己身上好一会。

 

“滚开，克林特，”斯蒂夫头也不抬地说道。

 

 

克林特于是明智地小步后退着，嘴里一边咕哝着几句类似“在这些破事面前需要一杯咖啡”的话离开。

 

斯蒂夫很想同意他的话。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

九次。

 

 

九个不同的地方。九个不同的场景。九次不同的意外介入，就在那个该死的问题飞出嘴的几毫秒之前。

 

斯蒂夫在纠结，纠结他要不要直接把那个该死的小盒子扔在托尼的桌上等着他发现。尽管他认为，就他那个破运气，这样做很可能会导致整栋大厦直接被炸了，毕竟这个宇宙几乎是倾尽自己所能地在阻止他让托尼见到那个该死的戒指——太他妈显而易见了。

 

 

“队长，六点钟方向！”索尔在前头对他大喊道，斯蒂夫于是随之转向，同时举起盾牌砸向那个机器人的脸上。他非常确定自己这一击足以让那个机器人身首异处——美国队长也是有脾气的、需要发泄的。

 

又是被反派打岔的一天。去他妈的— 他刚才和托尼正在一个天杀的 _剧院_ 里。老天爷啊—— 他还穿着他的便服，而且还是他最喜欢的皮夹克，这他妈的完全不在战斗服的行列里啊！不幸中的万幸，几分钟前队友们赶来时没忘了带上他的盾牌，而且托尼的盔甲也及时赶上了战斗。然后他们就“开心”地在装备的保护下和爬上车辆、爬满建筑物的敌人对轰。

 

 

无论如何。总的来说— 斯蒂夫现在没有制服、全身都是尘埃、并且非常非常的生气。

 

 

斯蒂夫暴躁地低吼了一声，旋即持着盾牌对准一个埋伏在鹰眼左方伺机偷袭的机器人的颈部，进行了一次堪称教科书般的‘头打飞’完美示范。随后，他借着这个势头跳上旁边一辆车的引擎盖上，把自己扔进挤在一团的机器人堆里，趁着钢铁侠飞过的时候举起盾牌把胸口炮反射出去把那片机器人全扫飞了。

 

托尼飞快地亲了一下斯蒂夫才又飞上天，而斯蒂夫无法抑制的嘴角上扬着，一边从自己的外套上拽下机械肠子然后继续‘清扫’街道。托尼从街角处的大楼里扫描到一些令人忧心的热成像，而这也是他和索尔正前往那里的原因，与此同时鹰眼和黑寡妇也在地面上努力地守着防线以防被突破。

 

然而，一切却变得越来越艰难，因为机器人的数量随着时间一直在增加，而大多数的机器人正拢向斯蒂夫准备前往的那栋建筑物。

 

越来越他妈棒了。


End file.
